Navigation systems may facilitate users to plan a trip between different geographic locations. Various public and private transportation authorities may utilize different navigation systems to facilitate their users to plan the trip. A user may plan a trip using public transportation modes (e.g., buses, trains, trams, metros) or private transportation modes (e.g., taxis, pooled cars, hired bicycles). Typically, a user may provide a number of input parameters, such as an originating node, a destination node, timing details, and the like, while planning the trip between the originating node and the destination node. The navigation system may provide the user various options to traverse the journey between the originating node and the destination node.
However, with the economic growth, catering to the transportation requirements through public transportation infrastructure, alone, may be difficult. Continuous expansion of the public transportation infrastructure to meet the increasing demand is not feasible considering cost and space constraints. In addition, limited reach and timing constraints associated with the public transportation systems have led to increasing need of private transportation systems. However, the private transportations systems also have their limitations, such as increased costs, parking issues, increase carbon emission, etc. In addition, private transportation systems, generally, have low acceptance by the users in terms of sharing their cars for ridesharing purposes.